This invention relates to a stand for pivotally supporting an object. More particularly, this invention relates to a stand for a computer monitor, which allows the monitor to be rotated about a horizontal axis.
Cathode-ray tube (CRT) monitors for computers generally are designed to sit in a fixed position on a table or other support surface. For example, personal computer monitors are usually separate from the system unit containing the computer's processor and disk drives, and the monitor is intended to sit on top of the system unit. However, in order to accommodate differences in operator height and in lighting conditions, it is desirable to be able to adJust the position of the monitor.
It is known to provide mounts or stands for computer monitors which allow the monitor position to be adjusted. However, known stands frequently have multiple arms, sometimes biased with heavy springs, requiring relatively large effort to adjust the monitor position, and they also frequently have locking devices to hold them in place which must be deactivated and then reactivated after each adjustment.
It would be desirable to be able to provide an adjustable monitor stand which is relatively simple to operate and which does not require great effort to adjust.